For The Love Of Children
by ITgwendolendragon
Summary: When Morgan, Spencer, and Garcia get turned into kids again, how will they survive it all over? Yeah, I know, sucky summary. :(
1. Chapter 1

**It's short, I know. It'll get better, I hate writing first chapters, it's so hard to figure out where to start. Get ready for some adorable sibling love in this story, cause it'll happen. It's kind of Morgan centered, though, since he's the baby. Please read and review, let me know what you think. :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their lovely characters.**

"Stop!" A deep voice shouted from behind the group of friends. Morgan, Garcia, and Spencer all turned around to see a large man with a gun standing before them, pointing the weapon at Morgan, the strongest looking person in the small group.

"Whoa man, just calm down now," Morgan tried to calm the crazed man, holding his hands up in front of him. They had all just got done watching a horror movie in the theater and were trying to go back to Morgan's car.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! I've lost everything! Now, give me all your money!" He cried, his eyes wide with seriousness as he nodded his head towards Morgan's pocket.

Morgan reached into his pocket slowly before grabbing the gun on it's holster and pointing it at the man, but before he could pull the trigger, the crazed man already had. They all screamed and went crashing down, and before they knew, the man had panicked and bolted. Morgan felt as if he should hurt, but he felt no pain. He looked over to his right and saw Spencer laying on his side, facing away from him, but he looked different. Smaller for some reason.

"Pretty boy?" Morgan said and then gasped. His voice was weird, it was very high pitched. He grabbed his throat and furrowed his eyebrows curiously, "What the-" He gasped again. What was wrong with him.

Spencer groaned and rolled onto his back and looking up at the stars, "What happened?"

His voice sounded different as well. What was going on. Spencer suddenly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, Morgan then noticed Spencer was shorter than before. What was going on, this was so confusing.

"Spencer?" Garcia piped up, not realizing her own tone of voice yet.

"Garcia?" Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards his friends direction before gasping, "Oh my God!"

"What?! What's wrong?" Garcia cried before looking down at herself, "Oh God! I'm little! And so are you, Morgan!"

"What?!" Morgan shouted, looking down at himself. Why was he the smallest? Why not Garcia or Reid? Morgan started to panic as he looke dup at Spencer, "Why are you the biggest?!"

"I don't know! Why are you a five year old?!" Spencer cried, shaking visibly.

"I'm six, thank you very much," Morgan replied irritably.

"How do you know that?" Spencer questioned.

"Because, I'm getting memories from when I was six," Morgan said, pointing to his head, "I'm remembering all of them all the sudden."

"Yeah, he's right, I'm about twelve," Garcia said, "Please tell me this is a dream!"

"How old are you, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, sixteen maybe," Spencer said, "And don't call me pretty boy while you're like that."

"Sorry, it's a habit!" Morgan shouted back.

"Yeah, don't call me baby girl either, that'd be weird," Garcia warned him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Actually, I think it'd be kind of cute," Spencer smiled, snickering at the thought of it.

"Shut up!" Garcia yelled before getting to her feet, "Come on, we have got to tell Hotch or Rossi about this."

"You're right," Spencer nodded, standing as well and pulling Morgan up by the hand.

"Don't hold my hand!" Morgan cried, yanking it out of Spencer's grip.

"Come on, let's go," Spencer said, grabbing Morgan's keys and wallet off the ground before heading to his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Jack, let's get you ready for bed," Aaron Hotchner said to his young son, who pouted at the mention of sleep.

"But I'm not tired!" The boy cried, sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms.

"Yeah you are, I saw you yawning not ten minutes ago," Hotch smiled as he lifted his son off the ground, "Come on, bed time."

Hotch carried his son to his bedroom and got him tucked into bed, but it wasn't that easy. He had to read a bedtime story to the boy to get him to calm down enough to sleep. When he was halfway through the story, Jack had nodded off and fell asleep. Hotch smiled and but the book back on the bookshelf and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Sweet dream, buddy," He smiled before standing and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hotch walked into the kitchen and fixed a drink before going into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. He flipped on the TV to his favorite show and sat back and watched. But right when he was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Hotch raised an eyebrow. Who'd be knocking on his door this late at night? He stood and walked towards the door carefully, nervous as to who was on the other side.

He opened the door and there stood three kids, all different ages. Hotch furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner and looked towards the oldest boy, "Are you kids alright?"

"Hotch, we need to talk to you," The oldest boy said. Hotch gave the boy a shocked and confused look as he noticed the youngest was starting to fall asleep.

"How to you-" He cut off when he recognized the oldest kids face, "R-Reid? Is that you?"

"Yeah, that's what we need to talk about," Spencer replied as he pushed past Hotch into the house.

Hotch closed the door behind them, still shocked and confused about the situation before following the kids into the living room, "How did? Is that Morgan? And Garcia?"

"Yes, yes it is," Spencer said, lifting Morgan off the ground and setting him on the couch next to him.

"How? How did this happen?" Hotch questioned, sitting in the chair opposite the kids.

"Morgan took me and Garcia to see that new horror movie and when the movie was over, we were walking to Morgan's car when this lunatic jumped out of nowhere and threatened to shoot us if we didn't give him our money," Spencer explained. He then told Hotch what happened when Morgan pulled his gun and how they all turned into kids.

"How old are all of you?" Hotch asked in a confused manner.

"I'm sixteen, Garcia's twelve, and Morgan's six," Spencer explained.

"Oh, well..." Hotch didn't know what to say, he was so confused, "You guys can stay here if you want. You can sleep on the couch if you don't mind?"

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No, it's alright, just..." Hotch stuttered over his words, "That couch pulls out, you can share with Morgan and Garcia that chair reclines, you can sleep in that."

"No way, I'm not sleeping with Reid," Morgan said, putting a hand over his eyes when he realized what that sounded like, "You know what I mean!"

"Garcia can get the couch with Morgan, I'll take the recliner," Spencer suggested. Morgan nodded in approval as Garcia stood and walked over to the couch. Spencer got on the recliner and pulled it out and laid down as Hotch pulled out the bed.

"Morgan, Garcia, I'll get you some clothes," Hotch said before walking out of the room. He returned a moment later with some of Jack's clothes, "Morgan, they may be a little big on you, but you'll be fine."

"What?! These are little kid pajamas!" Morgan cried as he grabbed the blue pajamas with firetrucks on them, "Don't you have something else?"

"We have some with puppy's on them," Hotch smirked at the child's expression.

"You know what, I actually like firetrucks," Morgan said as he trudged off to the bathroom to put on his pajamas.

"Here Garcia, this is the only thing I could find that'll fit you," Hotch handed her an oversized sweater, "You're too tall for all of Jack's clothes."

Garcia smiled and went to find privacy so she could change. Hotch turned to Spencer who was laying back on the recliner, his arms behind his head as he slowly nodded off, "It's weird that I'm the oldest, huh?"

"Yeah, I though maybe you'd be the youngest," Hotch smiled, "But it's Morgan."

"Yeah," Spencer laughed, "This is going to be an interesting ride."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

The next morning Hotch had been woken by Morgan, who was hungry and couldn't reach the milk for his cereal, or for that matter, even pick it up. Hotch got up and helped him make breakfast, noticing Garcia walk into the kitchen, having just gotten out of the shower. She went to the fridge and got some juice before turning to Hotch, "Morning," She chirped.

"Morning," Hotch said blankly. He was still trying to get used to them being kids again. Garcia seemed like she was still the same, her personality wasn't much different. Morgan was grumpy though. He was hating being babied. Hotch looked around and turned to Garcia, "Where's Spencer?"

Garcia swallowed her grape juice and gestured towards the living room, "He's still sleeping. You know teenagers," Garcia smiled. God, she was going to tease the living hell out of those two boys, especially Morgan. Can you say blackmail?

Hotch walked into the living room and saw a bundle of blankets on the recliner, a snoring figure underneath them. Hotch rolled his eyes and ripped the blankets off the teens head, making him groan and mumble something under his breath.

"Reid, get up," Hotch ordered.

"Ugh! But I want to sleep..." The teen groaned, before turning onto his side, facing away from Hotch.

"If you're not up in ten minutes, I'm getting Jack in here on you," Hotch warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer flapped his hand, shooing Hotch away.

Hotch walked back into the kitchen to two arguing children, Morgan was standing in his chair, his hands on the table, looking very upset, as Garcia smiled and pushed something into her back pocket. It was just now that Hotch realized how tiny Morgan was as a child.

"What's going on in here?" He questioned, looking between the two, but mostly at Garcia.

"She took a picture of me and won't delete it!" Morgan cried, pointing a little finger at Garcia accusingly.

"So?" Hotch said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"So?! Look at me! I'm a hobbit!" Morgan screamed angrily, "Tell her to delete it!"

"Garcia, delete the picture. I'm not really in the mood for hearing shrill voices scream today," Hotch said, sitting down at the table across from Morgan.

"Fine. You guys are no fun," Garcia huffed, crossing her arms before pulling her phone back out and pretending to delete the picture. Like she'd actually delete it. This was perfect if she ever needed to get revenge. She needed to take a picture of Spencer, he was kind of short as a kid.

"Daddy?" A small voice suddenly said from behind Hotch. Hotch turned and saw his son, Jack, standing there.

"Yes Jack?" He said.

"Who's that guy on the chair sleeping?" Jack questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, "And who are they?"

"Oh, these are... You're cousins," Hotch said, standing and going to Garcia, "This is Penelope, she's twelve, that's Derrick over there in the chair, he's only six."

"Only?" Morgan pouted, putting a hand on his hip and sticking his bottom lip out.

"Ooh, sassy. I like it," Garcia teased the young child, making him glare at her hatefully.

"Shut up!" He spat.

"Hey! Watch your mouth," Hotch snapped back, making Morgan look sad.

"Who's on the chair?" Jack questioned, trying to get his father back to the explanation.

"Oh, that's Reid, he's sixteen," Hotch explained, "Speaking of which, I think you should go get him up."

"Yeah!" Jack cried before running into the living room and jumping onto Spencer as Hotch, Garcia, and Morgan followed him in.

Spencer cried out as the child landed on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, trying to get him up. Jack poked him in the sides as Spencer wrestled to sit up, laughing as the boy tickled his sides.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up! I'm up," Spencer laughed as Jack jumped back and off him. Spencer sat up and wiped his eyes of tears from all the laughing before looking up at Hotch, "Morning Hotch."

"Good morning, Reid," Hotch smiled sarcastically as Reid stood and stretched.

"Hey Reid, is this as big as we get?" Garcia teased, standing next to him, measuring their height difference. He was only around 5'4, while she was 4'10.

"Your bones aren't at full size until the age of 26, I'm only sixteen," Spencer replied sarcastically.

"Let me have some fun here, this is the only time I get to pick on you for being short," Garcia whispered to him, so Jack didn't hear.

Hotch sighed and covered his eyes with his hand in irritation. This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with my new puppy. She's a pain in the ass. Anyway, here's another chapter, sorry if it seems rushed, I wanted to get one out.**

**Tbookwork - I'm sure you'd be able to write a story if you wanted to, you just got to accept the negative comments as a positive thing, and block out all of the haters. And if you get positive reviews, they usually help me get motivated to write more chapters, you just got to get out there. I would DEFINITELY read your story, if you were to post one.**

"So, I need to tell you guys something," Hotch said, sitting down at the table with Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia as Jack ran to his room to get ready for school.

"I don't like the look on your face," Garcia frowned, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Yeah, and you're not going to like the words that come out of my mouth either," Hotch said, "I'll give you guys all of this week to get adjusted to being this way."

"Wait! What do you mean?! We're going to be like this for a while?! How long?!" Garcia yelled, standing and clenching her fists by her sides.

Morgan huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Hotch, as Spencer stayed calm as usual. He just took a sip of his orange juice and looked between Hotch and Garcia before Hotch continued.

"I don't know how long you'll be like this, but I do know that you won't go back to yourselves without an antidote," Hotch sighed, "So, until you're back to normal, to keep people from asking questions, you guys are going back to school."

"What?!" Garcia screamed, slamming her hands down on the table furiously.

Spencer sighed and took another sip of his drink and Morgan huffed and puffed angrily as Garcia glared at Hotch as he continued "I'm sorry but I don't need people getting curious as to why I have three kids who aren't going to school. We don't need a full scale investigation."

"This sucks!" Garcia cried.

"He's got a point Garcia," Spencer suddenly piped up.

Garcia turned to him and sized him up, "Shut up, Spencer!" She snapped, grabbing a tuft of his hair and tugging down on it.

He cried out and slammed his drink down loudly and pushing Garcia away from him. She smacked him on the side of the head and he grabbed her hair and pulled down on it. The two were soon having a childish fight over something stupid and Hotch had to break it up.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up, you two!" Hotch yelled, pulling the two apart. He looked at the two annoyed kids and huffed, "You may be in kids bodies but you still have adult minds! I expect you two to act more maturely! Especially you, Reid!"

"Yes sir," Spencer mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with his boss.

"Now, you three are going to school, no matter what you say," Hotch snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at all three of them.

"Yes sir," All three of them said.

"Alright, now go get cleaned up. We need to go out and get you some clothes."

"Here you go, Hotch. All done," Spencer said, throwing a few outfits in the shopping cart.

Hotch looked down at them and saw a few dark colored jackets, flannel shirts, dark colored sweaters, dark pants, and converse shoes, plus mismatching socks.

"What do you need sunglasses for?" Hotch asked, holding up a pair of dark rimmed sunglasses, "They aren't really necessary."

"Yeah, but they make me look pretty cool," Spencer said, taking them from Hotch and placing them over his eyes and smiling, "See?"

"Alright, it's understandable," Hotch cracked a small, crooked smile before Spencer placed the sunglasses back in the cart as Garcia walked over, Morgan in tow.

"Here ya' go!" Garcia smiled, placing bright colored sweaters, dresses, and pants in the cart, a few pretty colored shoes in there as well.

"Morgan? What did you get?" Hotch questioned, looking down at the small boy.

Morgan showed Hotch what he got, which consisted of shorts, t-shirts, flannels, sweaters, and tennis shoes. He also had a few pairs of pajamas in there, which Hotch figured Garcia made him get.

"Alright, let me see all of that," Hotch ordered, taking the heap of clothes from Morgan and starting towards the checkout.

"Hotch, before we start school, I need to get some glasses," Spencer said from behind Hotch, chewing on something.

"What are you eating?" Hotch questioned, whipping around to face the teenager.

"Candy," Spencer said, shrugging his shoulders, "I got it at the gas station. Remember?"

"Can't you just use your old glasses?" Hotch asked, changing the subject.

"I lost them," The boy said with a mouthful of chocolate.

Hotch sighed and nodded, "Yes, we can buy you some different glasses before school starts. Anything else you need, Mr. Reid?"

"No, squire. That would be all," Spencer smiled, showing his perfect white teeth before taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

Hotch sighed and continued with the checkout.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's longer than usual, woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews, it made my day!**

**Tbookwork - I've never seen Merlin, but have heard good things about it, and I'm probably going to start watching it soon, and when I'm familiar with the basic concept of the show, I'll probably read your fanfic. :)**

**noobz40 - They're all just going back to school so Hotch's neighbors don't get curious about the kids always being at home, and Spencer does kind of want to relive his high school days, since they weren't so pleasant the first time around. :)**

**ddubgirl - Don't worry, you'll get plenty of Morgan in the coming chapters. :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, blah, blah, blah...**

"Alright, we're here," Hotch said as he put the car in park, "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself today, Derrick?"

"Yes, Ho- Uncle Aaron," Morgan said, remembering Jack in the car with them, "I'll be okay."

Hotch grimaced at the small boy's attitude but shook off his irritation and decided he'd talk to him later, after school, "Alright, well. I'm going to have Jack walk you to your class, and then I need to take the others to school before work."

Morgan rolled his eyes and huffed, "I can walk myself."

"You're six-years-old, you're not walking yourself. Jack will take you," Hotch said, directing his attention to his son, "Jack, please take Derrick to his class."

"Ms. Morgan's class, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Hotch replied, "Be good today, please Derrick."

"Don't worry, I'll be good. I am ONLY six, how much trouble can I possibly get into?" Morgan snapped.

"Watch your tone with me," Hotch snapped back before Jack opened the car door and helped Morgan get down onto the ground.

"I'll see you later, Dad," Jack smiled, closing the car door and walking down the path to the school with Morgan, small children running all around.

Spencer smiled and rolled down the window, Garcia following his lead as Spencer called out to Morgan, "Take his hand so you don't get separated, 'Derrick'!"

"Yeah wouldn't want a spanking, now would ya'?!" Garcia called after him. Morgan crossed his arms and pouted as he followed Jack closely.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. At least try and act mature about this whole thing," Hotch said, rolling up both their windows and locking them.

"You're locking the windows, seriously?" Garcia snapped with a sarcastic smile.

"I always hated those window lock things," Spencer said, leaning back in his seat, "They give the driver too much power."

"You two are so annoying as kids," Hotch said, rolling his eyes and pulled out of the elementary school and started towards the middle school.

"I didn't get to live my life the first go around, I want to see if I can make it better this time," Spencer said, sitting up and peering out the window.

"Hotch? When are you going to tell the rest of the team about this?" Garcia suddenly asked seriously.

"Oh, yeah. Um, this afternoon, after school, we're swinging by JJ's house, and everyone's gathering there, we'll tell them there," Hotch said, tensing up.

"Do you think they're gonna freak?" Garcia asked, smiling a insane looking smile.

"I don't know. Probably," Hotch chuckled.

A few minutes passed and Hotch dropped off Garcia at the middle school, for sixth grade, and then the high school, so Spencer could relive tenth grade. After he dropped the last two off, he drove off to work, hoping that his friends had a good day of school.

Morgan's First Day

"Alright everyone, we have a new classmate today," The teacher, Ms. Morgan, said loudly, to get the little kids' attention, "His name is Derrick and he's six-years-old. Everyone say hi."

"Hi Derrick!" The children yelled happily.

"Tell the kids about yourself, Derrick. What do you like to do?" Ms. Morgan asked him.

Derrick thought of the things he liked to do as a kid the first time around before speaking, "I like race cars, and watching TV."

"Oh really? What do you like to watch on TV?" Ms. Morgan asked.

"Usually, I watch football, and I like The Muppet's," Morgan said in the most adorable, child-like voice he could muster, not wanting to sound disgusted or snappy.

"Alright, that's nice. Now, class is about to start, why don't you go sit over there, by Ian?" Ms. Morgan suggested, pointing to the desk next to a dark haired boy, who looked kind of sad.

Morgan nodded and walked over to his desk and sat down putting his bookbag on the back of his chair.

"Hi, I'm Ian," The little boy next to him introduced.

"I'm Derrick," Morgan said quietly, nervously.

"Who's your favorite race-car driver?" Ian asked excitedly, resting his chin in his hands and peering up at Derrick, his blue eyes full of excitement and wonder.

"I don't really watch it, I just play with racecars," Morgan mumbled nervously, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Ian started rambling on about his favorite race-car driver, and Morgan tried to block him out. It was going to be a long day.

Garcia's First Day

Garcia was at her locker after her first class, stuffing Math books in and pulling out Science books. Damn, this was a small locker.

"Hey, fatty!" A deeper voice suddenly called out, making Garcia turn her head to see a taller boy dressed in dark clothes, smiling smugly at her.

"Are you talking to me?" Garcia called out to him, pulling her Science textbook to her chest and hugging it to her securely.

"Who else would I call fatty?" The boy smiled, walking up to her, two of his friends in tow.

"Your friend," Garcia said, nodding her head towards the boy on the left of him.

"Hey, you want to get beat up today, or what?!" The bigger boy snapped, gripping Garcia's shoulders and pinning her against her locker, making her cry out in alarm.

"N-No, I-I-"

"'I-I,' what?" The tall boy smiled sarcastically, grabbing Garcia's text book out of her hands and throwing it behind him, "Looks like you're going to be late for your next class."

Then, suddenly, Garcia was shoved into her locker and shut in.

Spencer's First Day

Spencer was currently sitting at lunch, reading a book he found in the library as he shoved a spoonful of foul tasting peas in his mouth. So far, today had been pretty good, he was actually pretty sure a girl was checking him out, which was different, and he seemed to be pretty good in art class. His day was pretty good, until now.

"Hey, four eyes," A broad shouldered boy suddenly said as he sat across from him, his red hair falling in his eyes.

Spencer smiled and nodded, a sarcastic look in his smile, "Real clever, Red. You could've come up with something better, like, Window Face, or, Goggletron 3000, or maybe even Glass of the Titans, but no, Four Eyes, was your best remark."

"Shut up, shorty," The bully snapped, his eyebrows furrowed irritably.

"Wow, another cheap remark. You're on fire today," Spencer said, clapping sarcastically.

The red haired boy then took Spencer's spoon and took a large scoop of vegetable soup and hit him in the face with it. Spencer spit up a little soup and wiped his face, taking off his glasses and wiping the lenses.

"Wow, and you have cheap attacks as well, you're new at this aren't you?" Spencer smiled, taking a napkin and wiping his face completely of soup residue.

"Yeah?" Red raised his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek before standing and pushing Spencer off his seat and sending him onto his back, on the cold, hard tile floor.

"There you go," Spencer said quietly, trying to fill his lungs with the air that was knocked out of him.

The red headed boy was then on top of Spencer and the two boys were soon having a full out fist fight, though no one got hurt severely, since a teacher soon broke it up, grabbing both their shirts and pulling the to their feet. At least there was no physical evidence of a fight on the boys faces.

"Both you are to go the principal's office, immediately. He will decide how to punish you."

The boys were both sitting in the principal's office, trying to tell what exactly happened.

"Well, you see, sir. Reid was making fun of me, and he pushed me down, so I though the only thing to do was to fight back, so I did," Red fibbed.

"Reid?" The principal asked for his side of the story.

"Well, his story is false. I was sitting at my table, by myself, reading this book," He threw down a blue hardback and continued, "And he came over and started calling me some pretty lame names. He soon enough threw my lunch at me, and then he pushed me out of my seat after a short burst of angry insults, then that is when we started fighting."

"I see, and I believe you Reid," The principal said.

"What?! Why?!" Red shouted incredulously.

"Because there is vegetable soup in his ear," The principal said handing Spencer a tissue to clean it.

"But, you will both get detention," The principal clarified.

"What? Why do I get detention?!" Spencer cried irritably.

"For provoking Steven to attack you. Saying sarcastic things will only make him more angry and want to attack you, it's only fair that you will get detention as well," The principal said.

"Wow! You are just like my old school! Tell me to say something to my bullies, stand up for myself! Yet, when I do, I get punished! This is all a bunch of bullshit! And it's not fair! You make me sick!" Spencer yelled, grabbing his backpack, "And by the way, I won't be showing up for 'detention' this afternoon, I'm busy."

"But, Reid-"

"Buzz off!" With that, he walked out of the office, the angriest he's been in ages.

**Yeah, Reid's a little out of characters right now, but he's just angry with bullying already, since he doesn't want to relive his high school years being bullied... Again. He won't be like this a lot, don't worry. And the rest of the team will find out about this whole situation in the next chapter, so be prepared... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. My grandfather had some medical issues arise and I took a little break from writing, I'm terribly sorry, hopefully this won't happen again. Again, I'm sorry.**

**sfm-babygirl - I don't remember if I private messaged you or not, but I realize now you smell his name as Derek. Sorry for the spelling mishap.**

**Tbookworm - I've thought over your suggestion and I'll probably, very soon, pull them out of school and have them work. Spencer will go to the office and do his regular thing and Garcia will work from home. Though Morgan's too little to do what he does, so... He'll probably just complain a lot. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion and review.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Hotch! I had the worst day ever!" Spencer snapped angrily as he pushed himself into the passenger seat of Hotch's truck and crossing his arms.

"Uncle Aaron," Hotch corrected him, reminding him that he had already picked up Jack, "And join the club."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Morgan and Garcia, but his eyes landed on Garcia's black eye, "Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked, poking at her eye.

"Three jackasses at recess today beat me up," Garcia snapped, swatting Spencer's hand away.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Hotch scolded, glaring at her through the rearview mirror, "Now, I'm going to drop Jack off with his babysitter and then we're going to stop by JJ's house."

"Why can't I come, Daddy?" Jack asked his father sadly, "I haven't seen Uncle Morgan in a long time."

"It's important things for this side of the family to handle," Hotch said, "I'll take you to see Uncle Morgan some other time, okay?"

"Okay," Jack huffed a sigh of defeat and crossed his arms, slumping into his seat as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

After driving for a few minutes down the road, Hotch dropped off his son at his babysitter's house. After he conversed with her for a few minutes, he told her he was in a rush and had to be somewhere and they were off again.

"So, what exactly happened at school today, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"I'm supposed to go detention," Spencer explained, "But I'm not going to. It all started because some kid was picking on me at lunch today and then he attacked me! For no reason!"

Hotch gave him a look that said 'really?' Spencer huffed and crossed his arms, "Well, I was being sarcastic, but… I didn't want to start the same thing I had to deal with in high school the first go around. I wanted to stand up for myself and that's exactly what I did. Is that such a crime?"

"Well, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, but you still should've gone to detention," Hotch said.

"What? Why?" Spencer spat angrily, turning in his seat to face Hotch.

"Because, now the principals and teachers are going to think you're rebellious for not following the rules, and then there will be MORE trouble," Hotch explained, "Next time you get detention, which I hope you don't, just go without any complaints."

"I can't make any promises on not complaining," Spencer huffed quietly as he looked out his window, crossing his arms once more.

"What was that?" Hotch said, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"You were all such pains as kids," Hotch snapped as he continued to drive to JJ's house.

When they finally got there, Morgan was falling asleep and had to be carried up to the front porch. He was getting grumpy, which was making Hotch grumpy. Morgan complained the entire way to the front porch, telling Hotch he could walk himself, but he made no attempt to get out of Hotch's arms. Secretly, he liked being carried around. I mean, when would he get the opportunity to be carried again like this in his life? Never. Because hopefully, they would find the cure for this and he would be back to normal soon.

Hotch knocked on the front door of JJ and Will's house and waited. He turned to the two older kids, "Now, when we get in here, let me do the talking."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because, if you do the talking, you'll confuse them," Hotch said, then turned to Garcia, "And if you explain it, you'll go on a rambling fit."

"What if Morgan talks?" Garcia asked.

"He won't," Hotch said.

"How do you know?" Garcia kept the questions coming.

"Because he's asleep."

Garcia and Spencer peered into Hotch's arms and saw the sleeping bundle that was Morgan. He was fast asleep and had his thumb sticking out of his mouth. Spencer and Garcia both tilted their heads and went into a chorus of 'awes.'

JJ then answered the door.

"Hey Hotch," She smiled, then looked the three children with him, seeing something familiar in all their faces, but nothing to give her a clue as to who they really were, "Who are these guys?"

"Um, that's what we need to discuss, so if you could just gather everyone up…" Hotch said, "And another thing. Is Henry napping?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because he doesn't need to know any of this," Hotch explained.

JJ gave him a questioning look, but shrugged and let him and the unidentified children in. She led them all to the kitchen and everyone took a seat.

"I couldn't contact Morgan, Spence, or Garcia. Do you know where they are?" JJ asked.

Hotch couldn't believe she wasn't getting this. Although, it was very difficult to believe and anyone in their right mind wouldn't believe it. Hotch sighed and adjusted Morgan in his arms.

"Alright, those three had a little mishap last week at the movie theater," Hotch explained, trying to make Morgan comfortable, but he was getting a little heavy.

"What? Are they alright?" JJ asked.

"Yes, they're fine," Hotch said, "They were attacked by a man in the parking lot of said theater and… Something unbelievable happened."

"What?" Rossi questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in a curiously worried way.

"I'm just going to come out and say it…" Hotch mumbled to himself, "These three kids that I have with me tonight. They're Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia."

**Sorry for the shitty chapter, I just wanted to get something up. Hopefully it won't take me as long to upload again. Till next time. :)**


End file.
